


Tomorrow at Lunch

by IcicleLilly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, akaashi is a softie for bokuto, kuroken for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcicleLilly/pseuds/IcicleLilly
Summary: “You... made this?”Bokuto was looking at him with awe, like he wasn’t holding a very simply made onigiri but rather a five-course meal, and Akaashi felt a strange sort of pride well up within him. “...Yes?”“Akaashi.” Bokuto’s eyes practically glowed, cheeks poking out from the rice ball he’s stuffed in his mouth. “It’sso good.”Or:Akaashi learns very quickly that the way to a simple-minded man’s heart is through his stomach.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	Tomorrow at Lunch

Akaashi was used to Bokuto’s moods. He might have been more accustomed to them than Bokuto’s own parents, with the watchful eye that is required to be the setter of Fukurodani’s ace. And, he didn’t mind the effort this took. Bokuto was strong - he consistently led the team to victory, he just needed to mope sometimes. Akaashi had always taken this in stride and did what he needed to do to ensure Bokuto’s moods were at least short-lived on the court.

So, Akaashi was a little surprised when his moods not only shifted to their school lunchtime but also extended to Bokuto seeking Akaashi out.

Akaashi had just pulled out his bento and was about to enjoy a quiet lunch with only his novel as company until he noticed a familiar gray horn poking out from his classroom doorway. It's gone as quick as it is there and Akaashi chalked this up to the ramped-up practices their coaches had implemented with Nationals looming a few weeks away. He was seeing Bokuto everywhere now, apparently. 

He only had time to think this before Bokuto poked his head into his class _again_ , and this time they made eye contact before Bokuto jumped and retreated back from the doorway. At this point, a few of the girls in their class have noticed their upperclassman’s antics and have started giggling. Akaashi suppressed a sigh and walked over to the doorway to end this before it became more of a spectacle.

The same moment he got to the doorway, Bokuto must have mustered up the courage to look back into the room and he peered into the room to be face first with Akaashi.

Akaashi noted that Bokuto let out a small yelp before jumping back a bit. “A-Akaashi!” Bokuto yelled, an awkward smile plastered on his face. “What are you doing here?”

“This is my classroom.”

“Wow, really? I, um, never would have guessed!”

There was a long pause. “Bokuto-san.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Do you need help with something?”

Bokuto’s smile fell and his hair drooped down and Akaashi knew he was in for trouble. “I just wish I wasn’t such a screw-up all the time.”

Immediately, ten scenarios ran through Akaashi’s head but none of them seemed quite right - Akaashi wasn’t used to Bokuto’s moods outside of the court. This was foreign territory, and if Bokuto’s pouting continued on through the day, there would surely be a hellish practice after school that day. There was even a practice match scheduled with Ubugawa that evening. It was Akaashi’s duty to return Bokuto to his usual sunny disposition before the end of lunch. 

He chose his next words carefully. “What do you mean?”

“I-I just…” Bokuto turned his head away from Akaashi, towards the school window. It was dramatic, overly so, but Akaashi kept his mouth shut, waiting for Bokuto to continue. “It’s stupid.”

“I’m sure it isn’t.” Akaashi really wasn’t good with words. Bokuto’s hair continued to droop, signaling the further souring of his mood. This had to be dealt with, quickly. “I can’t help you unless you tell me what it is.”

Bokuto whispered something, and Akaashi leaned in closer to hear. “Bokuto-san, I can’t hear you.” He murmured something again, and Akaashi could only ask, “What?”

“I forgot my lunch!” Bokuto finally bellowed, his voice echoing down the hall and drawing stares from their schoolmates. The giggling from inside Akaashi’s classroom reached a higher pitch.

That opened up two more options. “What about the vending machines? Is the cafeteria closed today?”

“The vending machines are down for maintenance and the cafeteria food is _not good_ Akaashi!” Bokuto looked at him with slightly manic eyes. “Have you ever even eaten there?”

Akaashi felt his eye twitch. “Yes, I have.”

That must have been the absolute wrong thing to say, as Bokuto’s shoulders slumped down and he visibly deflated. “O-Oh, alright then. I guess I’ll just go eat in the cafeteria.”

Akaashi could only imagine how poorly this would go later, during the practice match - their ace in terrible spirits on an empty stomach. And, despite all the dramatics, Akaashi actually felt a little sorry for Bokuto. Clearly, he was very serious about his food. “Bokuto-san,” He called out to the slowly retreating form. “Wait here. I’ll share my lunch with you.”

Bokuto turned slowly, eyes lighting up and he was looking at Akaashi like he had never seen his setter before. “R-Really?”

“Really.” Akaashi went into his classroom and ignored the open stares of the giggling girls. Bokuto was worth this.

❖

Despite the chill from the mid-December weather, sitting on the roof was the best option that Akaashi could think of. Bokuto was somewhat infamous at their school and seeing him split lunch with another member of the volleyball team was sure to feed the rumor mill for at least a few weeks. Akaashi enjoyed peace and quiet like any other person - there was no need for the added attention.

The duo settled down against the fence and Akaashi set about unwrapping his bento. When he pulled the lid off, he heard a very loud grumble.

Bokuto sheepishly met his gaze. “Sorry, Akaashi. I’m really hungry.”

“Well, help yourself then,” Akaashi said and gestured to his bento. He had actually packed more than usual today, thinking the leftovers would serve as an after practice snack.

“Let’s eat!” Bokuto said, having fully returned to his usual excitable nature. He plucked up a plump onigiri and took a bite. “Wow, Akaashi! Your mom is a really good cook. This is amazing.”

Akaashi swallowed a bite of his own salmon onigiri. “She didn’t make this. I did.”

“You... made this?”

Bokuto was looking at him with awe, like he wasn’t holding a very simply made onigiri but rather a five-course meal, and Akaashi felt a strange sort of pride well up within him. “...Yes?”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s eyes practically glowed, cheeks poking out from the rice ball he’s stuffed in his mouth. “It’s _so good_.”

It was easy to see the sincerity on Bokuto’s face. Akaashi let a small smile spread across his face. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Feeling better?”

“Loads,” Bokuto said, already starting on his third onigiri. “I’ll savor this one, so we can each have three.”

“Feel free to have some of the vegetables too, and I brought some apple slices for later…” Akaashi trailed off, because to his horror, Bokuto’s eyes began to water. “Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto’s voice was thick. “Is this one… miso beef?”

Hesitantly, Akaashi nodded. “Yes. We had some leftovers, so I was able to make one onigiri with that filling.” Bokuto gave a great sniff and looked at the riceball like it was his firstborn son. Then, he ate it in one bite and wiped away the tears that threatened to trail down his face. Akaashi was at a loss. What was happening? “Are you… alright?”

“Better than alright,” Bokuto was giving him that intense stare, the one that Akaashi always had trouble looking away from. “I’m amazing, and it's all because of your cooking.”

“No, I’m sure that’s not-”

“It is!” Bokuto looked personally affronted that Akaashi would try to fight him on this. “Those onigiri were amazing, thank you for sharing!” He stood and actually bowed. Akaashi was very, very grateful they were alone on the roof and that it took a lot for his embarrassment to show through a blush.

“Really, it's nothing, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi tugged on his uniform jacket so he would sit down again. “I always end up making too much food, anyway.”

“You do?”

Akaashi nodded. “And I’m the only one in my family that takes food, so it’s fine to share.”

Despite all of Akaashi’s protests, Bokuto continued to sing him high praises through the remainder of lunch as he sampled the food that Akaashi brought. It was odd, but everything that Bokuto did was a bit odd, anyway, so Akaashi blamed the strange feeling he got whenever Bokuto praised him on their ace, too.

❖

Practice matches were a blessing and a curse, Akaashi was convinced of this. Of course, it was good to get in as much practice as possible before nationals in just a few short weeks. The team was a well-oiled machine at this point, but improvements could always be made.

The curse, as always, was their ace’s fickle mood.

They were well into the third set - Fukurodani had taken the first, and Ubugawa the second. The score was 23-23. Gora had gotten that last point with a well-aimed, powerful spike that even Bokuto and Washio couldn’t block.

When the point was called to Ubugawa, Gora smirked at Bokuto and said, “Guess you’re not the reason your team made it to Nationals.”

Akaashi wanted to point out that Ubugawa hadn’t even made it into Nationals so Gora had no room to speak, but he assumed that Bokuto would loudly defend himself like he always did when it came to trash talk. Instead, there was silence for a long moment. The Fukurodani team held their breath and looked at Bokuto. After a moment, he threw his hand back toward Akaashi and cried out, “Don’t toss to me anymore!”

“Bokuto-san, it’s just a point-”

“No!” Bokuto was retracting into himself. “If I can’t get a spike like that in a practice match, how will I block it at Nationals?”

Quickly, Akaashi assessed the situation. It had been a long three sets - most of their spikers were running on fumes. Bokuto was the only one of them that had the insane stamina it took to continuously spike at the same strength, no matter the set. He was needed for these last two points. If they lost this match, there was sure to be a lot of trash talk from Ubugawa at the next summer training camp - and Bokuto wouldn’t even be there to defend himself. Akaashi had to think of something that would drag Bokuto out of this funk, but usually, only time could accomplish this.

Then, Akaashi remembered what happened at lunch.

It was a gamble, but… “Bokuto-san. If you make these last two spikes, I’ll make whatever you want to eat for lunch tomorrow.”

Immediately, the ace’s ears perked up. “What?”

“If you make these last two points, I’ll cook whatever you want for lunch tomorrow,” Akaashi said slowly and met Bokuto’s gaze. 

Bokuto had a cautiously hopeful look on his face. “Anything?”

“Anything,” Akaashi confirmed.

He watched as Bokuto began to rejuvenate himself, drawing up to his full height. “Hey hey hey! I’ll get these last two points, because _I’m the best_!”

“You’re the best,” The rest of the starting lineup chorused back, some hiding snickers behind their hands. Konoha was giving Akaashi a pointed look that the setter steadily avoided meeting.

It took two long rallies and four close calls, narrowly saved by Komi’s digs, but Bokuto was able to get two spikes in for Fukurodani. The team was ecstatic, and Bokuto immediately began trash-talking Gora, who looked angry that victory had been taken from him after his big talk.

Akaashi had almost forgotten why they won the game by the time they were all in the locker room. He was content to walk home and start his homework.

Of course, Konoha wasn’t going to let him off that easy. “Oy, Bokuto!”

“Wha?” Bokuto’s voice was muffled by the shirt he was pulling over his hair, which was flat from the shower he took. Akaashi avoided watching the way the muscles in his back worked to get the t-shirt on. Not that he’d looked before and knew exactly how those muscles looked. Of course not.

Konoha smirked and leaned against the row of lockers. “So, what are you gonna have Akaashi make for your _loving wife bento_ tomorrow?”

At this point, most of the team’s attention was on the three of them. For the second time that day, Akaashi was grateful for his ability to keep a blush in check.

Bokuto’s finger tucked under his chin and he looked deep in thought. “Hmm… I’m not sure.” He turned to Akaashi. “You said anything right?” Akaashi nodded and Bokuto returned to thinking. “Ehhh, it’s kind of late, huh?” Another nod from Akaashi. “Since it’s so late, just make me whatever you have at home!” Bokuto sent him a hundred-watt smile. “It’s kinda dumb to go grocery shopping after all this practice and then have to go home and make something special.”

Akaashi blinked. He was not expecting that. “Are you sure?”

Bokuto nodded and crossed his arms. “After the lunch we had today, I trust your cooking one hundred percent! Just surprise me tomorrow, Akaashi.”

That was really thoughtful of him. Akaashi was shocked and tried not to let it show on his face. “Okay, Bokuto-san.” The ace grinned at him again.

Konoha looked between the two of them. “Akaashi made you lunch today, too?”

“Yup!” Bokuto’s smile widened. “I forgot mine at home, so he split with me! It was _so good_.” Drool fought to drip down Bokuto’s chin and he wiped it up. Akaashi was even more mortified at this point - Bokuto was making it sound like they were a couple and Konoha was looking at Akaashi like he’d never seen him before.

Sarukui intervened before Akaashi was forced to address this. “Man, I wish someone would make me lunch. Did you guys see what they were serving in the cafeteria today? It was so gross…” Akaashi tuned out the rest of their conversation and finished getting changed.

When the team split up in front of the school to head home, Bokuto waved exuberantly to Akaashi. “I can’t wait for lunch tomorrow, Akaashi!” All Akaashi could muster under the gaze of the rest of the team was a nod and wave, and Bokuto gave a hearty, “Hey hey hey!” in response.

Was gloating rights over Ubugawa worth the teasing Akaashi was going to receive from his own team?

❖

The next day, Bokuto had taken a single bite of the rolled egg that Akaashi prepared for him and moaned in absolute revelation. “I don’t know how you do it, Akaashi. It tastes so fresh.”

It was because Akaashi had woken up forty-five minutes early to prepare their lunches today, but that was a secret he intended on taking to the grave with him. The fact that Bokuto had noticed this caused an embarrassingly large amount of pride to well up in Akaashi’s chest again. Akaashi thought that Bokuto must be rubbing off on him because there was no way that he was this easy to win over all of a sudden. A little bit of Bokuto’s praise and he was reacting the same way the ace did when Hinata complimented him at their summer training camp.

Akaashi focused on his lunch to avoid Bokuto’s burning gaze. “Thank you.”

They were sitting in one of the least used stairwells at school. Akaashi had time to plan their lunch more efficiently that day, so he texted Bokuto to meet him there instead of picking him up in his classroom. The girls did not need more fodder to giggle over.

The lunch that Akaashi prepared was simple - tamagoyaki with rice and lots of vegetables. Akaashi had worried for a moment that it was too plain, but the look of pure happiness on Bokuto’s face when he had opened his lunch assuaged Akaashi’s worries. The captain had even taken a few pictures of the bento, claiming it was too cute to not show other people. Akaashi felt the tips of his ears burn at the thought of their teammates seeing this, but he knew if he asked Bokuto not to share it might dampen his mood. 

Akaashi wasn’t sure why he cared so much about this.

At least, he was desperately trying to convince himself that he was only bringing lunch for his captain for the good of the team - not for the good of his unrequited crush.

The conversation flowed easily and they chatted about the team, school work, and all of Bokuto’s many interests. Akaashi was able to follow along and comment here and there.

After a long story about a cat Bokuto had seen on his walk home said around bites of food, Bokuto gave Akaashi a sheepish look. “I’m talking too much, aren’t I?”

“Not at all.” Akaashi swallowed the last of his lunch. “I like your stories, Bokuto-san.”

“Really?” Bokuto blinked. “Everyone I usually eat with tells me to shut up by now.”

“Really. I don’t talk much, anyway. It’s nice to hear what you have to say.”

“That’s the problem though!” Bokuto looked anguished. “You never talk, so I don’t know enough about you!”

At this, Akaashi cocked his head to the side. “We’ve been on the same team for a few years. You know plenty about me.”

Bokuto shook his head. “I don’t know enough! You never tell me about cat stories from your walk home.”

Akaashi cracked a small smile. “I don’t have any of those stories. Sorry, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto hummed under his breath. “Well, I’m just going to have to hang out with you until I get to know you better.” He flashed a hundred-watt smile at Akaashi and he found himself agreeing to more lunches before he has a chance to think it over.

❖

After practice that evening, Bokuto proudly showed off pictures of the lunch Akaashi made for him. The guys laughed and teased Bokuto for being so excited about eggs, but Bokuto firmly told them that Akaashi made him the best eggs on the planet.

Akaashi pretended to be bored with the whole ordeal but agreed to make Bokuto another lunch when the ace asked. They were alone outside, locking up the club room, and the single light illuminating Bokuto’s face made his gold eyes shine and Akaashi thought he might have agreed to anything at that moment.

Bokuto’s smile made Akaashi’s heart clench uncomfortably tight and he wondered if this crush was going to be the end of him.

❖

Over the next week and a half, a pattern had formed without Akaashi fully realizing it. At one point, Akaashi may have prided himself on his analytical ability. It seemed that Bokuto was his analytical blindspot off the volleyball court.

Each day Akaashi brought Bokuto a bento at the same stairwell as the second day. Without fail, Bokuto lauded Akaashi’s cooking ability and took pictures of the lunches he made. Once, he even convinced Akaashi to pose with his lunch too.

“C’mon Akaashi!” Bokuto was holding his camera up in selfie mode. His bento was balanced precariously on his knee in the frame of the photo. “Hold yours up too!”

“Bokuto-san, your bento is going to fall-”

“Hurry!”

To prevent what was sure to be a disaster if Boktuo’s lunch had tipped over, Akaashi leaned in for the picture with his bento slightly tipped forward so the camera could see its contents. Akaashi drew the line at smiling, though. 

Bokuto texted him the picture that evening. The look on his face shocked him. While Akaashi did not crack a grin, the lines on his face were gentle and he was looking at Bokuto with a mix of fondness and exasperation. Akaashi wasn’t even aware he had made that face - gaze soft and eyes warmed. He assumed his expression was his usual neutral stare.

Akaashi wondered if he always looked at Bokuto like that.

He wondered if anyone else had noticed the look, too.

The lunches continued in the same way, however, and Akaashi thought he must be some sort of masochist. Spending more time with Boktuo alone was only stoking the flames of his crush. It would only make it harder on Akaashi in the long run. He should stop.

He didn’t.

Instead, he made miso beef onigiri for Bokuto the next day just to see a smile spread across his face.

❖

Akaashi was waiting for Bokuto at their usual stairwell when rapid footsteps announced his arrival.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto bellowed at the foot of the staircase. Akaashi was sitting at the top where they usually ate. “Did the coaches tell you the gym is closed today?”

Akaashi nodded slowly. “They told us all at practice yesterday.”

“ _What_?”

Bokuto was in one of his regular slumps when the coaches made the announcement. Their captain’s mind must have been elsewhere. He was hiding under a table when the coach spoke with the team. “Practice is canceled for today.”

“W-Well, I know that now!” Bokuto slumped down a little. “It sucks, with Nationals being so close.”

Akaashi hummed. “It might be nice for some downtime, though. We’ve all been working hard these past few months.”

“Hey, hey, that’s true,” Bokuto said and grinned up at Akaashi from the bottom of the staircase. Akaashi wondered why he was still down there, but oftentimes Bokuto worked in mysterious ways. “Let’s do our own downtime, then!”

“What do you mean?”

Bokuto pointed up at Akaashi and said in his most excitable tone, “Let me take you out to the new dessert cafe after school!”

“...Huh?”

“Let’s go to the dessert cafe after school since we don’t have practice.” Bokuto’s eyes were wide and excited. “It’ll be my treat! You’ve been making me all these lunches, it’s the least I can do.”

A small part of Akaashi’s brain told him that this sounded an awful lot like a date and he should probably say no to protect his own feelings. Instead, he found himself nodding in agreement. Bokuto finally climbed the stairs three steps at a time and knelt to briefly wrap his arms around Akaashi before plopping down on the step next to him.

“So, what’s for lunch today?” Bokuto asked like everything was perfectly normal and he hadn’t completely scrambled Akaashi’s brain with his strong arms and warm body heat. Akaashi was still reeling - how was Bokuto so warm in December? Did he lift weights outside of practice? Were they going on a date after school?

“Meatballs and broccoli,” Akaashi responded, face remaining neutral despite his internal screaming. Bokuto cheered and Akaashi realized for the second time he wasn’t sure what he had gotten himself into.

❖

When Bokuto picked him up from his classroom, there was no awkward peeking out from the doorway and dramatic hair-drooping. This time, Bokuto looked the part of Fukurodani’s ace - strong arms crossed in front of him, shoulders thrown back, and confidence pouring out of the smile he sent Akaashi when they made eye contact.

Akaashi didn’t stand a chance.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said and cleared his throat after his voice broke on the last syllable. “Are you sure about this?”

“Of course!” Bokuto was all shiny confidence as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. “This place is supposed to be awesome.” He blinked and looked down at Akaashi. “Why? Do you not want to go?”

Some of the excitement had faded from Bokuto’s smile and Akaashi recanted, immediately. “I’m excited,” He said firmly and watched as Bokuto’s grin widened. The effect that Bokuto had on him was near terrifying. All along Akaashi assumed Bokuto lived at the whims of his own emotions. Maybe Akaashi did, too.

Bokuto’s chatter filled the silence on their walk to the cafe. Akaashi noticed that they were walking closer than they usually did at school, arms brushing as they squeezed together a few times when someone walked past them on the sidewalk. After each brush, his arm felt warm, too warm and Akaashi wondered what it might be like to reach down and grasp Bokuto’s hard to see if he was warm there, as well.

The cafe’s heaters were running full blast to keep the chill of Tokyo’s winter out, for which Akaashi was grateful. He was very close to testing out his theory about Bokuto’s hands. 

They placed their orders and true to his word, Bokuto paid for Akaashi’s matcha roll and his thick slice of chocolate cake. A small table in the back corner of the cafe opened up and Akaashi slid into the seat facing the cafe, so he could see the many patrons of the small establishment.

“This place is really popular,” Akaashi noted. There were even a few Fukurodani students there, couples holding hands and pointing at the Christmas cakes in the displays.

Bokuto hummed and took a huge bite of his cake. His eyes widened. “They should be! This is really good. You should try some Akaashi!” He scooped up another bite on his fork and held it out towards Akaashi, whose mind immediately began calculating all the possible outcomes of the situation.

Bokuto was trying to feed him a slice of cake from his fork. This meant Akaashi could lean forward and eat the offered cake and Bokuto would either be ecstatic or make a terrible joke about Akaashi’s obvious crush on him. Akaashi could refuse the bite and Bokuto would either laugh it off, get offended, or immediately mope.

All of this took about two seconds to determine, and once the bite of chocolate cake was close enough to Akaashi’s mouth his mind went blank and he opened wide to let Bokuto put the forkful in his mouth. His lips closed around the bite and for a moment all he could think was _indirect kiss_.

Akaashi felt his face _burn_ red and Bokuto blinked owlishly at him. It was rare for Akaashi’s face to be expressive, especially about embarrassment. Bokuto opened his mouth and Akaashi braced himself for the teasing that was about to occur. Then Bokuto simply took another bite of his cake and was quiet for a moment. Akaashi reminded himself to chew.

“So, did you like it?” Bokuto’s smile was smaller now, nervous.

Akaashi thought that he should be the embarrassed one. “Yes. It’s really rich.”

“Right?! How’s your matcha roll?”

Akaashi finally took a bite of his own pastry. “Really good.” Should he offer some to Bokuto the same way Bokuto gave him some of his cake? “Would you like some?”

“Nah.” Bokuto’s nose crinkled. “I’m not really into matcha.”

Internally, Akaashi didn’t know whether he should be relieved. He didn’t think he would survive feeding Bokuto off of his own fork but he knew that he would do anything to see a smile on Boktuo’s face.

Their time at the cafe continued on in a way that was easier on Akaashi’s heart. Their conversation flowed easily, and Akaashi felt comfortable enough to open up about himself more than usual. When he was speaking, Bokuto stared at him intently, and let him speak. He gave little comments here and there, but Akaashi was the one in control of the conversation. It was a strange change of pace for them. Akaashi liked the attention Bokuto was paying him. It didn’t feel prying or like Akaashi was being laid bare. They were just chatting freely.

After Akaashi told a story about a guy he saw on the train get his head stuck in the closing doors, Bokuto crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at Akaashi. “I win.”

Akaashi cocked his head to the side. “You won what?”

“I won!” Bokuto said, a bit louder and more triumphantly. “I got you to tell a story like my cat on the way home story.”

Akaashi remembered Bokuto’s vow on the roof, the first day they shared lunch. He found himself laughing at the look of pride on Bokuto’s face. “Sure, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said around his laughing. “You won.”

Bokuto’s prideful look faded into one of shock and the tips of his ears turned red. “Akaashi,” He muttered, eyes wide as a blush spread across the top of his cheeks. “I, um, I wanted to ask you-” He sputtered a few more times before abruptly stopping and covering the bottom half of his face.

“Ask me?” Akaashi’s smile fell and he was concerned for the sudden shift in Bokuto’s mood. “Ask me what?”

Bokuto wore all of his emotions on his sleeve, so Akaashi was able to watch a look of embarrassment, disappointment, determination, and finally a resigned despondency flash across his face over the next twenty seconds. “Nothing, Akaashi.” Bokuto’s head thumped down against the table and his hair drooped down.

Akaashi was at a complete loss. “Bokuto-san? Did… I do something?”

There was silence for a few seconds. Then, a muffled, “No. You’re perfect,” was forced out from where Bokuto was hiding his face. Akaashi was confused. There was nothing he could think that could have triggered the shift of Bokuto’s mood. However, they had finished their pastries awhile ago and a few people had turned to stare at the sound of Bokuto’s head on the table.

Akaashi decided it was time for them to go. “Bokuto-san.” He reached out and brushed his hand against his upperclassman’s when he didn’t get a response. “We should go.”

“What?” Bokuto popped up immediately, confusion written across his features. “Why?”

“We finished our food and I think some people want our table…” The cafe had gotten progressively more busy as the afternoon went on and there were a few couples in the waiting area. Akaashi would have been content to sit with Bokuto for hours longer, but he didn’t want to be the reason why Bokuto’s mood soured.

“Okay,” Bokuto said, still despondent and remained so until they reached the train station. After all of their chatting over the last few hours, it was a strange silence. Akaashi felt that there was something unsaid between the two of them but he couldn’t figure out exactly what. Bokuto kept peeking at him out of the corner of his eye but didn’t say anything the few times Akaashi was able to meet his gaze.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi turned and faced Bokuto. The ace was forced to meet his vice captain’s eyes. “Thank you for the pastry. I had a lot of fun today.”

Bokuto perked up a bit. “R-Really?”

Akaashi nodded. “I did. It’s strange but…” This time, Akaashi couldn’t meet Bokuto’s gaze. He focused on an advertisement over Bokuto’s shoulder. “I feel like I can talk to you about things that I can’t with anyone else.” _That_ was probably too much. For the second time that day, Akaashi felt a blush fight its way onto his cheeks. He braved a look at Bokuto’s face. The older boy was looking at Akaashi like maybe he believed Rome could be built in a day and Akaashi was the only one capable of doing it. The look built up Akaashi’s morale and he said, “I hope that we can do it again sometime.”

“Yeah- yes! Definitely!” Bokuto had a surprised smile on his face. “We should!”

“Okay,” Akaashi smiled back, slow and small. “I’ll see you tomorrow at lunch, Bokuto-san.”

“Bye, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto shouted at Akaashi’s back. When he turned around a few yards away, Akaashi could still see Bokuto exuberantly waving, grin threatening to split his face.

❖

That evening, for the first time in his life, Akaashi told himself not to overthink.

Their lunches had been packed for the next day. His homework was completed. The comforter of his bed was thick and warm against the winter night air. He should be sleeping. 

Instead, Akaashi unlocked his phone and pulled up the picture Bokuto sent, the one where the two of them were holding the lunches Akaashi made. Now that Akaashi was aware of Bokuto’s feelings, the picture held more meaning - there was something softer, more intentional in Bokuto’s actions. Akaashi had assumed that he was only enjoying the free lunches. The look of happiness, the constant praising of Akaashi’s simple cooking, and his insistence that they eat alone together spelled out a different story.

Akaashi told himself that it didn’t matter how close Nationals are. He could admit now that he knew what Bokuto wanted to ask him at the cafe. He already knew what his answer was going to be. It doesn’t matter how many unknowns being in a relationship with Bokuto would cause. 

For once, he was going to put his happiness first.

For once, Akaashi was able to convince himself to let life take its course without his own interference.

❖

It’s always easier to convince yourself of something the day before you have to do it.

Akaashi’s morning consisted of a constant internal battle without himself.

 _I’ll say no_ Akaashi told himself as the bread popped out of the toaster.

 _I’ll say yes_ Akaashi thought as he passed an advertisement for chocolate Christmas cake on the walk to school.

 _I have to say no_ Akaashi tried to convince himself when he walked into his classroom to loud giggling.

 _I want to say yes_ Akaashi thought fervently during his English class when he remembered the sweet look of embarrassment on Bokuto’s face when he almost asked him to be his boyfriend the day before.

When Akaashi made the walk up to the top of the stairwell, two bento boxes in hand, he decided that he was stuck somewhere in the middle of logic and selfishness.

“Hey, hey, ’Kaashi!” Bokuto bounded up the stairs, a few minutes later than normal. The culprit was held out to Akaashi a moment later - Bokuto had gone down to the vending machines and bought an iced matcha green tea. “You like matcha stuff, right?”

Akaashi nodded and accepted the tea. He tried to squash the fond feelings welling up in his chest before they showed on his face. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.”

“No problem!” Bokuto had yet to sit down. He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet a few steps down from where Akaashi was sitting at the top. “Yesterday, um-”

Akaashi realized that Bokuto wasn’t even going to let them get through lunch before he started with this. Akaashi thought he would have more time to build up his resolve. As with everything, Bokuto exceeded his expectations.

“Uh, I wanted to ask-” Bokuto cut himself off again, took a huge gulp of air, and reached into his uniform jack pocket. “I’m having trouble asking, so please read this!” Bokuto bowed, both hands outstretched and holding a pink envelope.

 _No_ Akaashi thought. _There is no way that Bokuto actually wrote a confession letter._

And yet, there it was, vibrating slightly due to the trembling of Bokuto’s outstretched hands. On autopilot, Akaashi plucked it from his grasp. The envelope was sealed with a cat shaped sticker and the stationary within was light pink with cats along the border.

The contents were simple and to the point, like their author.

_Akaashi,_

_I really like you. Will you be my boyfriend?_

Akaashi was distantly aware of Bokuto’s gaze on him, intense enough to bore holes into his head. _This must be what an out of body experience is like_ Akaashi thought as the seconds ticked by.

It was everything he could have asked for, and he was at a complete loss for words.

It was too quiet for too long, Akaashi knew this. Worse even, was the look on Bokuto’s face when he finally forced his eyes to up meet it. He looked absolutely crushed at Akaashi’s silence. He turned to leave, lunch still in Akaashi’s care, and Akaashi knew then that it was now or never.

“Bokuto-san!” He quickly stood reached out for his ace’s hand. “Bokuto-san,” Akaashi repeated, and Bokuto finally turned to meet his eyes again. The gold was hard, stony, and lacked all of the happy emotions that Akaaashi had come to associate with them. “I’m not good with feelings,” Akaashi admitted, forcing himself to maintain eye contact. “I can’t always say what I’m feeling right away, so I’m sorry.”

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “But what I know for sure is how much I like you.”

Bokuto’s eyes grew three sizes. “Akaashi, does that mean-”

“Yes,” Akaashi cut him off. “Please be my boyfriend, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto’s eyes glowed, just the way Akaashi thought was the most beautiful, and he used the hand Akaashi was holding to pull him into a hug. It was awkward, since Bokuto was a few steps lower than Akaashi, so his face was pressed into Akaashi’s chest. Experimentally, Akaashi wrapped his hands around Bokuto’s shoulders.

Bokuto broke the hug to look up at Akaashi with a hundred-watt smile. “Akaashi, you’re the best!”

Mutely, all Akaashi could do was nod. His face felt like it was going to burn off with the force of his blush. Bokuto climbed up a few steps to meet Akaashi and the setter figured that since his neutral composure was already ruined, he could stand to let himself go further. He tentatively placed a hand on the back of Bokuto’s neck. The ace looked bemused for a moment until Akaashi began to lean in and the puzzle pieces clicked together. Akaashi savored Bokuto’s shocked expression before pressing their lips together.

Bokuto’s lips were slightly chapped but so warm and soft. Akaashi felt warmth spread from his lips all the way down to his toes as he pressed further into his ace. Belatedly, Akaashi realized that Bokuto was very much frozen on the spot and cut the kiss shorter than he would have liked. 

He licked his lips and tasted something that could only be described at _Bokuto_. “I’m sorry, was that-”

“Can we do that again?” Bokuto asked, loudly, much too loudly for the quiet space the two were inhabiting. Akaashi nodded shyly and this time Bokuto closed the space between them, wrapping a strong arm securely around Akaashi’s waist.

Akaashi might have been biased, but he thought this was their best lunch together yet.

❖

Bonus:

Somewhere in suburban Tokyo, Kuroo’s phone went off in three rapid successions.

 **BOKUTO**  
It worked!!!! He said yes ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ)

 **BOKUTO**  
Thanks for the stationary!

 **BOKUTO**  
Ur the best bro!!!!

“Kenma!” Kuroo called out. “I told you it would work!”

“I guess Akaashi and I have the same terrible taste,” Kenma muttered, eyes trained on his phone.

“Hey! I take offense to that.”

“You should.”

“KENMA-”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing BokuAka so please let me know if you have any feedback! Thanks for reading♥


End file.
